clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Couchsurfing
zurück zu Profile Allgemeine Beschreibung thumb| 300px Art der Anwendung Couchsurfing ist ein online-basiertes und global organisiertes Gastgebernetzwerk, welches lokale Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten zwischen Einzelnen auf Basis von "Reputation" durch Freunde und/oder TeilnehmerInnen-Empfehlungen kosten- und werbefrei vermittelt. Das Teilen von (lokalen) Tipps, Interessen und Informationen über thematische Gruppen, Nachrichten oder direkt vor Ort ist über die Übernachtungen hinaus substantiell. Gründung Nach Gründung der gemeinnützigen Firma Couch Surfing International Inc. im Jahr 2003, erstellten die Gründer Casey Fenton, Dan Hoffer, Sebastian Le Tuan und Leonardo Silveira das heute bekannte Anwendungsformat. "Media Fag". CS Intern.Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/media_faq.html; letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.2010 Art der Organisation/Unternehmen Couchsurfing ist eine gemeinnützige Unternehmung "About". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/about.html; letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.2010 nach US-amerikanischem Recht. Sie trägt sich durch die freiwillige oder ehrenamtliche Arbeit der Mitglieder und wird durch Spenden finanziert. Die Anwendung ist frei von kommerzieller Werbung. Dimensionierung Couchsurfing zählt etwa 1,5 Mio. Mitglieder in 234 Länder. In Paris, London, Berlin und Montreal sind die meisten Couchsurfer registriert: jeweils mehr als 1% des gesamten Couchsurfing-Netzwerkes. Europa und Nordamerika stellen zusammen etwa 80% der NutzerInnen, dabei sind besonders NutzerInnen präsent, die in den USA (ca. 370) oder in Deutschland wohnen (etwa 157.000); die am Weitesten verbreitete Sprache ist Englisch (70%) gefolgt von Französisch, Spanisch und Deutsch (Stand 30.11.2009). "Statistics". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/statistics.html; letzter Zugriff am: 30.11.2009 Der vergleichbare Hospitality Club zählt nur etwa 330.000 Mitglieder in 207 Ländern. "Members in all countries and territories". The Hospitality Club, http://secure.hospitalityclub.org/hc/hcworld.php; letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.10 Das Finanzvolumen der Anwendung betrug 2008 etwa 788.300 Dollar, gebildet fast ausschließlich aus Spenden. "Finances". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/mission_and_vision.html?link=organization_finances.html&title=Finances; letzter Zugriff am: 24.01.2010 Adresse und Link CouchSurfing International PO Box 7775, ECM #86600 San Francisco, California 94120-7775 United States www.couchsurfing.org Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Meinungen Die Ethnografin Paula Bialski beschäftigt sich mit neuen Formen von Tourismus anhand von Couchsurfing. Bialski beschreibt diese zum einen als „emotional / relational tourism“, in der die Beziehung zwischen den beteiligten Gästen und Gastgebern eine bedeutende Rolle einnimmt u.a. auch unter dem Aspekt des gegenseitigen Vertrauens. Zum anderen als “tourism of constructing the self” mit der Begründung, dass „fluidity of modernity leave individuals without an exact definition of self … Therefore, the more monologue and dialogue we have … helps verify who we are as people … the narratives and presentations of our profile is a part of our reflexive project”. Paula Bialski 2006 Bialski, Paula (2006): Emotional Tourism: An interpretive study of online hospitality exchange systems as a new form of tourism. Hosp.Ex Net; http://www.hospitalityguide.net/hg/wiki/index.php?title=Emotional_Tourism; letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.2010 Couchsurfer über das Projekt: "I think couchsurfing is an amazing idea, I just think it is a shame that it is run by hypocritical, twofaced lying individuals, and the majority of the users are simply after ratings. Regardless of if they dislike you they will host you, because all they care for is a rating. The focus is apparantly not on free accomidation, but this is mainly what people use it for, and to pretend otherwise is just denial. Such is the couchsurfing community. Money/Rating hungry, superficial twofaced morons.(Obviously not all of them, just most...)." secmaritsolutions 2009 "Testimonials". CS-Account "secmaritsolutions", http://www.couchsurfing.com/testimonials.html; Zugriff am: 15.4.2009 "I am really glad that I am part of this society! CouchSurfing is amazing idea in my opinion. Now I do not have a possibility to travel but I met here a lot of precious people. Earlier I was shy person and thanks to CS I have changed. Now I am confident and adventurous person! Thanks for everything!" Basia Cis 2010 "Testimonials". CS-Account "Basia Cis", http://www.couchsurfing.com/testimonials.html; Zugriff am: 13.2.2009 „CS just blows my mind away!!! in just 2 years it had enriched my life and inner world beyond what words can express and had restored my faith in humanity and a posiibility of a bright future for our planet. a deep bow to everyone who made this project happen and keep it operating!!!" Leah Panfilova 2009 "Testimonials". CS-Account "Leah Panfilova", http://www.couchsurfing.com/testimonials.html; Zugriff am: 15.4.2009 Quantitativ Das Couch-Surfing-Netzwerk startete mit den vier Gründern und konnte im Januar 2004 149 Neumitglieder gewinnen (2004 insgesamt 6381). Die Mitgliederanzahl stieg kontinuierlich, 2006 gab es wöchentlich meist vierstellig Registrierungen. Der bisherigen Wochenrekord konnte in der 31.Woche/August 2009 mit 19.209 "Statistics". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/statistics.html; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.2010 Neuanmeldungen registriert werden. Ein ähnlich großes Gastgebernetzwerk gibt es kein zweites Mal. * Anzahl der Einträge bei google.de: 4.800.000 (Stand 10.12.2009). * Nach eigenen Aussagen betrugen die Einnahmen 2008 etwa 780.000$ "Organisation Finances". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/organization_finances_2008.html; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.10 . Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade * 1949 gibt es den ersten sog. hospitality service offene Tür, non-profit, organisiert durch Freiwillige, Motto: `interracial and international peace`, gegründet von Bob Luitweiler * 1965 Gründung des Traveler's Directory als Möglichkeit für Traveller sich gegenseitig übernachten zu lassen, gegründet von John Wilcock, 1988 umbenannt in Hospitality Exchange * 2000 Gründung Hospitality Club als Nachfolger von Hospex, als erste internetbasierte Hospitality - Kontaktplattform "Hospitality Exchange Networks History". In copperwiki, http://www.copperwiki.org/index.php?title=Hospitality_Exchange_Websites#History; letzter Zugriff am: 25.1.2010 *1999 Registrierung CouchSurfing-Webseite Raynette, http://www.raynette.fr/services/whois/index.php?action=domain_info&domain=couchsurfing.com; letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.10, ehe sie 2003 mit den ersten vier Mitgliedern in Betrieb geht. **2003 Gründung der CouchSurfing International, Inc. **2006 hat der Bericht über einen Datenbankfehler große Unsicherheit ausgelöst. Viele Daten hätten vernichtet werden können, doch konnten fast alle Anwenderprofile wieder hergestellt werden. CouchSurfing stand kurz vor dem Aus, hat jedoch große Unterstützung aus Solidarität für die Idee erfahren. Mit dem Start 2.0 wurden vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen ergänzt, z.B. "vouching" (verbürgen für andere Mitglieder). "The stated mission of CouchSurfing 2.0 is to internationally network people and places, create educational exchanges, raise collective consciousness, spread tolerance and facilitate cultural understanding." "FAQ". In: CouchSurfing Wiki, http://wiki.couchsurfing.com/en/FAQ; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.10 **erstes Kollektiv in Montreal "Collective". CS Intern. Inc., http://wiki.couchsurfing.com/en/Collective; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.10 **Einführung Couchsurfing Wiki Couchsurfing Wiki siehe http://wiki.couchsurfing.com/en, letzter Zugriff am: 25.1.2010 **2009 bisheriger Höhepunkt an Registrationen in einer Woche: 19209 Benutzeroberfläche thumb|250px|Profil eines CouchSurfers Für die Benutzer sind die eigene Startseite und die Profilseiten, Foren und ggf. die Startseite von CouchSurfing wichtig. Sie haben bei gleichem Kopf i.d.R. auch ein ähnliches Design und Aufbau. Die Seiten sind in Englisch und können an eine Auswahl von Sprachen angepasst werden. Nebenstehend befindet sich eine Profilseite als Beispiel. Software/Technik/Hardware *CS Int. Inc nutzt und entwickelt verschiedene Software zur Unterhaltung der Plattform und ihrer Funktionen basierend auf "Social Networking " u.a. aber auch zum Einbetten und Kommentieren von Karten. *Eine wesentliche Neuerung gab es 2006 bei der Überwechslung zu Couchsurfing 2.0. *Bei der Software wurde sich nach Diskussionen innerhalb der CS International Inc. gegen Open-Source (OSS) entschieden. Dies ist nach Meinung der CS Inc. nicht als Statement gegen OSS zu werten "CouchSurfing and the OSS movement have similar but not identical goals. The OSS movement seeks to empower people by providing a system for collaborating on free software tools when non-free options are too restrictive. CouchSurfing seeks to empower people by providing a free community for connections and experiences not available from non-free options. Unlike OSS, CouchSurfing does not empower by providing a software tool, but rather by providing a community with shared ideals." "Why CouchSurfing Has Chosen Not to Use Open Source Software". CS Intern. Inc.; http://www.couchsurfing.org/policy_faq.html?open_source_answer=1#Conclusion; letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.10 Die Kampagne "Opencouchsurfing" ist anderer Meinung. 2007 führte die Diskussion zum Austritt von Freiwilligen, die intensiv an CS mitarbeiteten Opencouchsurfing, http://www.opencouchsurfing.org/; mehr Infos: p2pfoundation: CouchSurfing, http://p2pfoundation.net/CouchSurfing, letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.2009. *Über technische Erneuerungen wird bspw. in der Gruppe CS Tech News "CS Tech News Feed". CS Intern.Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/group.html?gid=7856CS-Gruppe, letzter Zugriff am: 19.1.10 informiert. *Neben der Software der Anwendung nutzt CS seid 2006 ein Wiki basierend auf der Wikimedia Software. Formelle und informelle Regeln Die Mitgliedschaft bei CouchSurfing unterliegt bestimmten Regeln und Geschäftsbedingungen. Neben festen Bestimmungen bspw. zur Verwendung der persönliche Daten "Terms". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/terms.html; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.10 , gibt es auch hilfreich Hinweise (sog. Guiding Principles) "Guiding". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/about.html/guiding; letzter Zugriff am: 24.1.10 für den Umgang bei CS (online) und als Gast oder Gastgeber (offline). Formelle Nutzungsbedingungen *AGB´s "Terms of Use". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/terms.html; Stand: 20 January 2010 *Grundsätze und Richtlinien sind maßgeblich von den Initiatoren und oberen Verantwortlichen geprägt und entwickeln sich mit der Zeit durch Meinungsbilder und Diskussionen innerhalb des gesamten Netzwerkes weiter. * Das Beherbergen von Menschen basiert auf Vertrauen. Einige vertrauensfördernde Faktoren wurden durch Symbole oder andere Dokumentation institutionalisiert: Vouching (eine andere Person bürgt für einen) und Verifizierung (Identifizierung über die Kreditkarte). Hinweise auf informelle Regeln * z.B. gelten Profile ohne Foto, mit keinen Kommentaren und gering textlich augefüllt für die (vertrauensvolle) Kontaktaufnahme nicht fördernd. Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten/Nutzung *Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen *lesen *Nachrichten verschicken *kommentieren *diskutieren *Foren einsehen *Foren mitarbeiten *Profil erstellen *recherchieren *Gruppen gründen + cs-wiki (online), Kontakte anbahnen oder halten (online), thematischer Austausch unabhängig von Reisethemen in Gruppen (online),Abstimmen in Gruppen (online), Leute für gemeinsame Aktivitäten (Freizeit) oder zwecks Übernachtung treffen (offline), cs-Meetings/Camps (offline), Reisetipps bei cs-Mitgliedern einholen (on/offline), Organisation von regionalen und lokalen CS-Aktivitäten/Gruppen (online/offline z.b. durch Ambassadore) Untersuchungskategorien Grundsätzliche Erläuterungen zur Herleitung der Kategorien und entsprechende Fragestellungen unter profil blanco. Akteurskonstellationen und Content-Produktion Nutzer/Prosumenten *Nahezu alle Nutzer haben ein eigenes Profil um die Kernfunktionen überhaupt nutzen zu können. Ein jedes Mitglied kann seine eigene Mission/Zugang zu CouchSurfing und Interessen beschreiben. Das Profil kann anhand von Kategorien umfassend ausgestaltet werden und ist wichtiger Bestandteil bei der Kontaktaufnahme. Standard sind Foren-/Gruppenmitgliedschaften. Die Nutzungsintensität oder die Aktivitäten für die Plattform oder als Gastgeber bzw. Traveller unterscheiden sich. Die gelegentlichen Nutzer und Gastgeber reisen, stellen dann möglicherweise auch ihr eigenes Sofa zur Verfügung und sind in ausgewählten Gruppen eingetragen. Sie stellen sicherlich die Mehrheit der Mitglieder. Die Intensivnutzer verbringen vermutlich viel Zeit mit CouchSurfing on-/offline, d.h. sie organisieren, erarbeiten oder reisen und verbringen Zeit mit Mitgliedern oder Gästen (z.B. Ambassadoren, andere Mitorganisierer oder Volunteers, "Vielbefreundete"). In manchen Fällen hält sich der Kontakt nach einem Besuch. In den lokalen Stadt-Gruppen ist zu beobachten, dass diese auch von Neuen (z.B. Praktikanten, Erasmus-Studenten) oder Zugezogenen für Verabredungen bzw. für die erste Orientierung in einer Stadt genutzt werden. Als Mitglied hat man prinzipiell Zugang zu verschiedenen Gruppen, Terminen und CS-Nachrichtenfunktionen (Kernfunktionen), diese werden in unterschiedlicher Intensität und Verantwortlichkeit genutzt. Obgleich etwa 70% der Nutzer nach eigenen Angaben 18 bis 29 Jahre alt sind "Statistics". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/statistics.html;letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.10 , gibt es auch Aktive über 40 Jahre. Reisen ist ein zentrales Thema - die Mitglieder haben dazu verschiedene Zugänge, oftmals genannte Intentionen sind "Austausch mit verschiedenen und interessanten Menschen und Kulturen, Treffen von "open-minded people" (s.u. A1 Ziele und Ideale). Der größte Teil der Nutzer hält sich in der USA und Europa auf. "Statistics". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/statistics.html;letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.10 Anhand von bestimmten Gruppen-/Forenzugehörigkeiten, dem Couch-Status, Schwerpunkten in Profilen, der Freundesanzahl oder der Funktionen im CS-Netzwerk können bestimmte Nutzertypen frei kreiert werden. Siehe dazu auch die Abbildung "Sammlung von Akteuren und Einflüssen". thumb|300px|Sammlung von Akteuren und Einflüssen *'Foren und Gruppen' Die Foren/Gruppenaktivitäten kategorisierte CS: Places,People, Ideas, Activities and Sports, Adventures and Travelogues, Budget and Shoestring, Organizations, Student,Politics/Government, Party Train, Music and Art, Other, The CouchSurfing Project, CS Volunteering, CS Organization. Die Kategorie "Places" samt der Unterguppen hat etwa 1 Mio. Mitglieder. In den diversen Gruppen oder im direkten Kontakt können bspw. (Reise-)Infos ausgetauscht werden, Fragen gestellt werden oder lokale Aktivitäten geplant werden. Die Foren/Gruppen samt ihrer Unterguppen sind Basis für weitere Annahmen zu Hierachien und Funktionen. "Groups in CS Organization". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/groups.html?group_category=200; letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.10 *'besondere Status und Funktionen' :*'Verifizierte Mitglieder' (6%) sind jene, deren Identität durch CS geprüft werden konnte. Dazu haben sie bspw. durch Spenden prüfbare persönliche Daten abgegeben. Mitglieder können auch für einander bürgen und so an Vertrauen gewinnen ("vouched Mitglieder" 7% der CS-Mitglieder). Gängig sind Empfehlungen/Kommentare von Gastgebern und Gästen sowie (CS-)Freunden um ein Mitglied einzuschätzen. Die Anzahl von Freunden und positiven Kommentaren kann im Vergleich zu den Anderen den Status informell erhöhen und zeugt von Beliebtheit oder Vertrauenswürdigkeit. :* Volunteers/Volunteering Einzelne Nutzer übernehmen je nach Zeit und Lust Aufgaben zur Betreuung oder Weiterentwicklung der Anwendung oder dem Netzwerk. Es gibt Volunteers oder auch besondere Verantwortliche für Technologie oder Grafikdesign (teilweise bes. Titel, wie "Chief Technical Officer"). Diese Freiwilligenarbeit trägt scheinbar die Funktionen der Anwendung, die Anzahl angestellter Mitarbeiter ist nicht genau bekannt, sie sind u.a. organsiert in Teams (s.u. Freiwilligen Teams). Wie bestimmte Verantwortlichkeiten vergeben werde, z.B. Wahl oder Beauftragung, ist eher unklar. Sie erfolgt vorauss. in Gruppenentscheidungen oder in Absprache mit "boards" je nach Aufgaben und administrativen Zugriff auf die Plattform. :* Administratoren: basiert prinzipiell auf Freiwilligenengagement, engagierte Teilnahme und Identifizierung mit den Zielen/Idealen von CS ist Grundbedingung, darüber hinaus sind besondere Fähigkeiten bei der Bewerbung erforderlich. Administratoren haben besondere Mitwirkungsrechte und Zuständigkeiten in verschiedenen Bereichen, z.B. bzgl. der Systembetreuung, Webdesign, Spendenverwaltung, Bearbeitung der Texte, Koordinierung der Freiwilligenarbeit (Volunteering). "Volunteering Opportunities". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/volunteer_opportunities.html; letzter Zugriff am: 28.1.2010 :* Ambassadors: basiert prinzipiell auf Freiwilligenengagement, engagierte Teilnahme und Identifizierung mit den Zielen/Idealen von CS ist Grundbedingung (Anforderungen u.a.: mindestens 6 Monate Mitglied bei CS, mind. 10 Stunden im Monat Zeit für aktives Engagement, bestimmte Anzahlen an Referenzen und Host/Guest Aktivitäten), diese bemühen sich lokal - global um on/offline Aktivitäten bzw. Partizipation, Hilfestellungen und sollen zwischen den Gründern und Managementgremien und der "Community" vermitteln, sie sind z.T. auf regionaler und Länderebene organisiert. "Ambassadors". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/wiki/Ambassadors; "What Are the Ambassador Types?". Couchsurfing Inc.,http://www.couchsurfing.org/amb_levels.html; letzter Zugriff am: 28.1.2010 Anzahl voraussichtlich über 1400 Personen. "Ambassador's Public". CS Intern. Inc., http://www.couchsurfing.org/group.html?gid=2125; letzter Zugriff am: 28.1.2010 Ambassadore und Administratoren werden nicht durch Wahl der CS-Basis bestimmt, von wem genau die Verantworlichen bestimmt werden ist nicht sehr transparent, z.T. vermutlich über nächst höhere Gremien. Freiwilligen Teams zentrale Akteure oder Unterstützer Die CouchSurfing International Inc. betreibt die Plattform als zentraler Akteur mit wichtigen Organisations- und Entscheidungskompetenzen (z.B. bezogen auf: Software, Ziele, Regelwerke, Organisationsstrukturen und Management). Die gemeinnützige Unternehmung sammelt zudem die Spenden und fördert das Freiwilligenengagement. Zentrale Gremien sind: * CouchSurfing’s board of directors: kümmert sich um die CS-Mission bei den Freiwilligen, formale Organisation und setzt hauptsächlich aus den Gründern und Mitinitiatoren zusammen * leadership board: kümmert sich um die CS-Mission bei den Freiwilligen, formale Organisation CouchSurfing’s board of directors und Leadership Board sind die grundsätzliche Entscheidungsgremien. Eine besondere Rolle spielen zudem die sog. Collectives als Kristalisationspunkt der sehr interessierten oder aktiven Mitglieder. Es sind Veranstaltungen, bei denen CS-Mitglieder an einem Ort zusammen kommen und gezielt an der konzeptionellen oder technischen Verbesserung der Anwendung arbeiten "Collective". CS Intern. Inc., http://wiki.couchsurfing.com/en/Collective; letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.10 . Für die Freiwilligenarbeit gibt es einen Pool von "CS Volunteering" "Volunteering". CS Intern. Inc.,http://www.couchsurfing.org/volunteering.html; letzter Zugriff am: 23.1.10. Öffentlichkeiten Grounding Einzelnachweise zurück zu Profile